


Cover Art: The Chosen One - Supernatural

by ctbn60



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: mentions of torture (not main characters)<br/>Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, OFC<br/>Genre: Horror, h/c, drama<br/>Disclaimer: The boys belong to Kripke etc.<br/>Setting: Post season ten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: The Chosen One - Supernatural

Author: phoenixnz  
Title: [The Chosen One](http://Author:%20phoenixnz%20Title:%20The%20Chosen%20One%20Fandom:%20Supernatural%20Rating:%20PG13%20Warning:%20mentions%20of%20torture%20\(not%20main%20characters\)%20Characters:%20Dean,%20Sam,%20Castiel,%20Crowley,%20OFC%20Genre:%20Horror,%20h/c,%20drama%20Disclaimer:%20The%20boys%20belong%20to%20Kripke%20etc.%20%20Setting:%20Post%20season%20ten%20%20Summary:%20Dean's%20demon%20past%20comes%20back%20to%20haunt%20him%20when%20he%20and%20Sam%20are%20called%20on%20to%20help%20someone%20who%20has%20been%20held%20prisoner%20by%20Crowley.%20%20%20a/n:%20I%20told%20myself%20I%20wasn't%20going%20to%20post%20any%20more%20new%20WIPs%20to%20LJ%20but%20*sigh*%20-%20the%20best%20of%20intentions,%20etc%20...%20I'm%20not%20as%20well-versed%20in%20SPN%20fandom%20as%20I%20thought%20I%20was%20so%20some%20things%20might%20not%20follow%20with%20canon.%20This%20takes%20place%20post%20season%20ten%20so%20I'm%20assuming%20a%20lot%20of%20things%20are%20resolved%20by%20the%20end%20of%20the%20season.)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: PG13  
Warning: mentions of torture (not main characters)  
Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, OFC  
Genre: Horror, h/c, drama  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to Kripke etc.  
Setting: Post season ten


End file.
